peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Genki Pan
Genki Pan, Donkey Kong, and Diddy Kong take Zoe, Holly, Izzy, Tiff, Tuff, Kirby, and their friends to Nintendoland where they have adventures and battle the evil Captain Ruggedo, King K. Rool, Assistant Kaptain Skurvy, and their band of naughty pirates. Cast Peter Pan: Genki (Monster Rancher) Extras with Genki: Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong Country) (They are related to the Kongo Bongo Island citizens) Tinker Bell: May (Pokemon) Extra with May: Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Brock, and Max (Pokemon) (They get along with Zoe, Moana, and Holly and so will May eventually) Wendy Moira Angela Darling: Zoe Orimoto (Digimon) Extras with Zoe: Holly (Monster Ranch), Junior (Storks), Moana, Maui, Pua, and Heihei (Moana) (Holly and Moana will be Genki and Junior’s love interests) John Darling: Izzy Izumi (Digimon) Michael Darling: Tuff (Kirby: Right Back at Ya) Extras with Izzy and Tuff: Tentomon (Digimon), Bart, Lisa, and Maggie Simpson (The Simpsons), Tiff, and Kirby (Kirby: Right Back at Ya) Babysitters: Rapunzel, Pascal, and Flynn Rider/Eugene Fitzherbert (Tangled) (They go with them) Nana Darling: Santa’s Little Helper (The Simpsons) (He goes with them too) George Darling: Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) Mary Darling: Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) Captain Hook: Ruggedo the Nome King (Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz) Extras with Ruggedo: King K. Rool and Kaptain Skurvy (Donkey Kong Country) (Skurvy's title in this story is Assistant Kaptain) Mr. Smee: Buzz and Delete (Cyberchase) Extras with Buzz and Delete: Preed (Titan A.E.) General Klump, Krusha, Kutlass, and Green Kroc (Donkey Kong Country) Tick-Tock the Crocodile: Leopard Seal (The Pebble and the Penguin) Ruggedo, K. Rool, and Skurvy’s pet: Tamatoa (Moana) (He won't fight back against the Leopard Seal because it bit him, K. Rool and Skurvy while it ate Ruggedo's left hand) Lost Boys: Spyro, Cynder, Sparx (The Legend of Spyro Trilogy), Devon, Cornwall (Quest for Camelot), and Mushu (Mulan) Tiger Lily: Candy Kong (Donkey Kong Country) (TV Show Version) Indian Chief: Cranky Kong (Donkey Kong Country) Indians: Citizens of Kongo Bongo Island (Donkey Kong Country) Mermaids: Dorothy Gale (Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz/Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz), Cora (Astro Boy), Anna (Frozen), Merida (Brave), Cosmo the Seedrian, Cream the Rabbit, and Rouge the Bat (Sonic the Hedgehog) Pirates: Grundel (Thumbelina), Merlock, Dijon (Ducktales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp), Warren T. Rat, Digit (An American Tail), Cat R. Waul, Chula (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West), Hacker (Cyberchase), Night Bracer (Codename: Kids Next Door), Jenner (The Secret of NIMH), Ozzy, Strut (The Land Before Time 2), Jessie, James, and Meowth (Pokemon) Pirate who gets killed off: Ridgeback Tucker (OC Character) (He’ll get eaten by Tamatoa as punishment for drunkenly calling Ruggedo a Molefish and K. Rool and Skurvy Crocfishes) Opening/Meet the Simpson Family Meet Genki Pan, Donkey Kong, and Diddy Kong/You Can Fly Captain Ruggedo, King K. Rool, Kaptain Skurvy, their Pirates, and the Leopard Seal/Vengeance The Lost Dragons/May Banished Following the Leader/Captured by the Kongo Bongo citizens Mermaids/Rescuing Candy Ruggedo, K. Rool, and Skurvy's New Plot/Shiny True Blood Brothers/Ruggedo, K. Rool, and Skurvy trick May What a Mother Means/Captured by Ruggedo, K. Rool, Skurvy, and their Pirates Rescue/Final Battle (Genki Pan Version) Return Home/Ending (Genki Pan Version) Your Mother and Mine (Alternate Version) (Genki Pan Version) Category:Fan Fiction